dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Stacy Keibler
| died= | hometown= Rosedale, Maryland | knownfor= WWE Diva, Actress | season= Dancing with the Stars 2 | partner= Tony Dovolani | place= 3 | highestscore= 30 (Samba & Jive) | lowestscore= 22 (Waltz) | averagescore= 27.7 }} Stacy Ann-Marie Keibler is a celebrity from season 2 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Keibler was born 14 October 1979 in Rosedale, Maryland, the daughter of Patricia and Gary Keibler. Beginning at the age of three, Keibler took ballet, jazz, and tap dancing classes at Jean Kettell Studio of Dance in Dundalk, Maryland. She went to St. Clement Mary Hofbauer School in Rosedale for her early schooling. After attending The Catholic High School of Baltimore, an all-girls school, she attended Towson University, where she studied mass communication. She attended the university on a partial scholarship and had a 3.7 grade point average (GPA). She had minor parts in movies such as Pecker and Liberty Heights, as well as small modeling jobs. Keibler became a cheerleader for the Baltimore Ravens football team when she was eighteen. Modeling and Acting As the Fitness Editor at Stuff magazine during 2005 and 2006, Keibler wrote and modeled for her own occasional column, Getting Fit with Stacy Keibler. She has appeared on the cover of that magazine twice - June 2005 and March 2006. Maxim named Keibler #5 in its 2006 Hot 100 issue, and #70 in its 2007 Hot 100. In 2008 she was named #89 in Maxim's annual Hot 100 list; the following year she was #77. In 2010 she was #82 and in 2011 she was #72. In 2012 she was ranked #51. Keibler has declined each of two invitations from Playboy to pose in the nude for its magazine. Keibler starred in a commercial for AT&T Corporation alongside Carrot Top. She also auditioned and earned a role in Big Momma's House 2, but she did not appear. Keibler has appeared on MTV's Punk'd twice. In season five Keibler took part in helping prank fellow WWE Superstar, Triple H, which also included Stephanie McMahon. In season seven, however, Keibler was seen as a victim of a prank by her then-boyfriend, Geoff Stults. In February 2007 Keibler began a recurring role in ABC's What About Brian. She played the role of Brian's new neighbor and love interest. This was Keibler's first major acting role, following her previous minor roles in both Bubble Boy and Pecker. Keibler guest starred on George Lopez on ABC. In the fall of 2007 Keibler appeared both in The Comebacks and on ABC's drama, October Road. In April 2008 she was named #64 in FHM's annual 100 Sexiest Women list. Keibler was featured in an advertisement in the 2008 Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue. Keibler appeared on ABC Family's mini television series, Samurai Girl as the character Karen that September. On November 23, 2008, Keibler was named the "World's Hottest Athlete" by a sixty-four contestant bracket on InGameNow. Keibler hosted the E! Special Maxim's Celebrity Beach Watch: 15 Hottest Bodies 16 September 2009, and The Ultimate Spike Girl 2009 Finale on Spike TV on 1 October 2009. On 11 January 2010, Keibler appeared as "the hot bartender", a new conquest for Barney, in the How I Met Your Mother 100th episode, "Girls Versus Suits". On 3 February 2010, Keibler appeared on an episode of the USA Network show Psych. Keibler is currently host of Call of Duty Elite's Friday Night Fights. Personal Life In 2000, after winning the $10,000 in the contest to become a part of the Nitro Girls, Keibler used the money to buy season tickets for the Baltimore Ravens, the team for which she used to cheer. During her days with WCW, Keibler was romantically linked with David Flair, the son of wrestler Ric Flair. While in the WWE she also dated wrestler Andrew "Test" Martin both on and off screen. Keibler moved to Los Angeles in 2004, where she was a roommate with her friend, Torrie Wilson. In June 2005, Keibler was reported to be in a relationship with actor Geoff Stults, best known for his appearances on 7th Heaven. The pair appeared together on MTV's Punk'd, with Keibler as the recipient of the prank. Keibler and Stults were part-owners of the now defunct Hollywood Fame, a 2006 expansion franchise of the new American Basketball Association. Stults and Keibler split in the middle of 2010. Keibler started dating George Clooney in July 2011. Clooney and Keibler ended their relationship in July 2013. Keibler began dating Future Ads CEO Jared Pobre in fall 2013, though they had been friends for several years previously. They were married 8 March 2014 in Mexico. They have one daughter, Ava Grace Pobre, born 20 August 2014. Dancing with the Stars 2 She competed in the second season of Dancing with the Stars, alongside her dance partner, Tony Dovolani. Keibler received a perfect score of 30 from the three judges for her samba dance routine in week five. This prompted judge, Bruno Tonioli, to nickname her a "weapon of mass seduction." Overall, Keibler and Dovolani received four perfect scores. Keibler was eliminated in the final episode, coming in third to Jerry Rice, who placed second in the final round of the competition, and Drew Lachey, the winner of the season. Two of the judges, Bruno Tonioli and Len Goodman, felt she should have at least placed second. Oddsmakers had considered her the favorite to win the competition. Scores Gallery Stacy and Toney S2 1.jpg Stacy_&_Tony_S2.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 bruno stacy tom.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Athletes Category:Actors